valianceonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Archetypes
In Valiance Online, the player will be able to select a primary and a secondary powerset which will put them in the following archetypes. As of now, there are 11 archetypes planned. 'Brawler' Role: Melee Offensive Primary Power Group: Melee Damage Secondary Power Group: Melee Defensive or Team Support Pool Power Group Details: Brawlers live for a good fight, preferring to be on the front lines rather than behind a Titan. These master combatants inflict punishing blows on their foes while withstanding the same in turn. These fighters lack ranged attacks, but can easily deal damage to a single foe or everyone around them. As a Brawler you will thrive in the heart of the fight; able to do massive damage to foes while still holding your own. ---- 'Titan' Role: Melee Defensive Primary Power Group: Melee Defensive Secondary Power Group: Melee Damage Details: Titans charge into battle fiercely, capturing their foe’s attention and keeping it focused on themselves versus their allies. Though capable of dealing damage, their true strength lies in their lasting power in battle, able to easily shrug off heavy hits that others would buckle under. Being melee focused they lack ranged attacks. As a Titan you will excel at withstanding monumental amounts of damage without wavering, while dealing some in return. ---- 'Enforcer' Role: Melee Utility Primary Power Group: Team Support Secondary Power Group: Melee Control (Unspecified, either Offensive or Defensive) or Melee Damage Details: While most fighters favor on powerful hits or bulwark defenses, Enforcers focus on assisting the team in battle by dealing damage while providing support for allies. As an Enforcer you will offer amazing support from the front lines while holding your own in a battle. ---- 'Sentinel' Role: Melee Utility Primary Power Group: Melee Damage Control Secondary Power Group: Melee Defensive Control Details: Sentinels are single target melee specialists, able to lockdown a target as well as inflict massive amounts of damage. While not the sturdiest of fighters, Sentinels feature a lot of utility in their abilities, allowing them to help control the field of battle. As a Sentinel you will be able to destroy a single target, while still being able to survive in close quarters combat. ---- 'Projector' Role: Ranged Offensive Primary Power Group: Ranged Damage Secondary Power Group: Melee Damage Control Details: Projectors excel at devastating their enemies from a distance and have enough diversification to briefly handle melee combat. Their damage capabilities is unparalleled, but lack the control and sturdiness of other offensive archetypes. As a Projector you will be an offensive juggernaut, dealing massive amounts of damage, though it’s best to avoid a direct fight. ---- 'Manipulator' Role: Ranged Control Primary Power Group: Ranged Control Secondary Power Group: Ranged Support or Ranged Damage Details: Manipulator specialize in controlling the field of battle, while either supporting their allies or wrecking more havoc on their enemies from a distance. Manipulator can easily maintain superiority over a battlefield while either helping allies by dealing damage or enhancing abilities. As a Manipulator you will be able to lock down threats to yourself and your team, then either decimate them completely from a distance, or buff and support your allies. ---- 'Coordinator' Role: Ranged Utility Primary Power Group: Ranged Support Secondary Power Group: Ranged Control or Ranged Damage Details: Coordinators work best from a distance, assisting their friends while impeding their enemies. Their abilities can protect, heal, and boost their teammates in battle, while either hindering their foes’ movements or wounding them directly. As a Coordinator you will excel at buffing your allies, and debuffing your opponents. ---- 'Debilitator' Role: Ranged Utility Primary Power Group: Ranged Damage Secondary Power Group: Ranged Support Details: Debilitators are experts at inflicting punishing damage from afar, while supporting their allies with powerful buffs. Their powers allow them to weaken and annihilate their enemies, yet still heal, strengthen and protect their own teammates. As a Debilitator you will be able to deal good damage at range, while empowering your allies to even greater heights in battle. ---- 'Leader' Role: Hybrid Pet Control Primary Power Group: Leader Pet Control Secondary Power Group: Team Support Details: Some people prefer to be in combat with their Minions, even leading the charge, Leaders will be a set that focuses on Melee Combat, you will gain access to more attack powers then buffs for your pets. ---- 'Commander' Role: Hybrid Pet Control Primary Power Group: Commander Pet Control Secondary Power Group: Melee Damage Control Details: Some excel at spurring their men into combat. Commanders will be more pet support oriented, Look for less direct attacks and more ways to help your pets. ---- 'Director' Role: Hybrid Pet Control Primary Power Group: Director Pet Control Secondary Power Group: Ranged Control Details: While some prefer to be enablers of their good workers. Leaders will be a set that focuses on Dealing damage from a range, they provide little sustain or buffs for their pets, not able to directly help them, but more indirect thru control of your enemy.